Blue Tomorrow
by Mr. Choi
Summary: Mereka berdua akan tetap menunggu, hingga waktu yang tepat. Apakah mereka akan kembali bersatu? Apakah waktu akan mendukung cinta mereka berdua? Pair: SiwonKibum. Warning: GenderSwitch, OOC. Ketika kita setuju untuk tidak bertemu lagi.. Ketika kita hanya dapat membiarkan cinta kita berlalu sebelum fajar..
1. Chapter 1 - Day By Day Just Him and Me

Blue Tomorrow

Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum **(GenderSwitch)**

Romance

T

**Gadanta, OOC, Aneh, Kurang Menarik, Alur Kecepetan, Absurd. '-'**

_Ketika kita setuju untuk tidak bertemu lagi.._

_Ketika kita hanya dapat membiarkan cinta kita berlalu sebelum fajar.._

_Chapter 1 – Day By Day Just Him and Me._

Choi Siwon, namja berlesung pipi yang membuat ketampanannya itu menjadi semakin sempurna.. kini sedang berbaring di sebuah taman yang sangat indah.. Ia bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang memikat hatinya, yang telah membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih keras hanya dengan melihat senyuman yeoja tersebut, yang telah berhasil menguasai hatinya, yeoja itu bernama Kim Kibum. Yeoja berkulit seputih salju yang lembut dan cantik, serta manis. Mereka berdua sedang melihat langit, yang menurut mereka sangat indah. Mereka saling berpegang tangan, tersenyum dan kebahagiaan sangat jelas terlihat dari kedua wajah mereka. Siwon sangat bersyukur karena telah menemukan Kibum di dalam hidupnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dari 2 tahun, Siwon bertekad untuk menjadikan Kibum sebagai yeoja chingunya. Entah mengapa hanya seorang Kim kibum yang ia pilih untuk menjadi kekasihnya, padahal diluar sana jauh lebih banyak wanita yang cantik, pintar serta dewasa.. entahlah hanya Siwon dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Wonppa.. terimakasih karena telah mengajak ku ke tempat yang sangat indah ini.." senyum yang lagi lagi menghiasi wajah Kibum dan melihat Siwon..

"yaa chagiya.. anything for you.." ucap Siwon sambil melihat Kibum lalu tersenyum. Kibum mendekatkan dirinya dengan Siwon lalu memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan erat, Siwon membalas pelukan Kibum dan mencium tengkuk Kibum dengan lembut. Mereka sangat menikmati semua ini. Suasana taman di sore hari, kehangatan yang mereka temukan saat sedang berpelukan dan kenyamanan dengan satu sama lain.

"Wonppa, aku mau ice cream.." Kibum memecah keheningan dan melepas pelukan hangat mereka serta merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Siwon tersenyum lalu duduk.

"baiklah, aku juga mau Chagiya.. ayo kita beli.." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Kibum semakin terpana akan ketampanan namja chingunya itu.

Sesampainya di toko ice cream yang sering mereka kunjungi..

"kamu mau ice cream apa, Chagy?" tanya Siwon saat sedang melihat menu ice cream.

"umm, aku mau ice cream vanilla dengan choco dan brownis" jawab Kibum dengan manja.

"baiklah, aku ice cream chocolate dengan brownis ya.." Siwon memesan setelah yeoja chingunya telah memesan. Siwon memandangi wajah Kibum dengan senyuman.

"Bummie.." menggenggam tangan Kibum

"yaa, Wonppa?" melihat Siwon sambil memberi senyum terbaiknya.

"bogoshipeo Bummie..." Siwon mencium punggung tangan Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum merasakan ciuman hangat dan lembut yang Siwon berikan. Kibum tersenyum dengan rona merah sedikit menghiasi kedua pipinya. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum.

"Wonppa.. kau suka sekali membuat ku seperti ini.." menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan nada manja yang lembut. Siwon yang melihat Kibum kini hanya tersenyum lebar. Ice cream yang mereka pesan lalu datang, mereka kembali hening sambil menikmati ice cream tersebut.

"jadi kamu tidak merindukan ku, Chagy?" Siwon bertanya karena Kibum belum membalas ucapannya tadi.

"yaa Wonppa.. aku juga sangat merindukan mu.." jawab Kibum dengan ice cream yang bercecer di sekitar mulutnya, Kibum sangat menikmati ice cream tersebut sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa ice cream telah tercecer di sekitar mulutnya. Siwon hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap ice cream yang tercecer di sekitar mulut Kibum sambil melihat kedua mata Kibum. Kibum yang menyadari perbuatan Siwon hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan melihat kedua mata Onyx milik Siwon. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan lagi lagi keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Semakin lama wajah Siwon semakin dekat dengan wajah Kibum, betapa terpesonanya mereka dengan satu sama lain, sehingga mereka tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti jarak diantara keduanya telah menipis. Perlahan Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya dan bibir keduanya menyatu. Siwon mencium bibir Kibum, menunjukkan rasa cinta Siwon kepada Kibum, memiringi kepalanya agar bisa memberikan sentuhan lembut yang Siwon berikan kepada Kibum, menghisap bibir bawah Kibum, memperdalam ciuman mereka, perlahan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan, Siwon melumat bibir Kibum dan Kibum membalas lumatan mereka. Mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan dan menikmati sensari dari lumatan yang mereka perbuat. Lalu keduanya secara perlahan kembali mencium dan melepas ciuman mereka, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"saranghaeyo Kim Kibum.." mengusap lembut tangan yeoja chingunya.

"nado Wonppa.. jeongmal saranghaeyo Choi Siwon" mengenggam tangan namja chingunya. Mereka menikmati dan menghabiskan ice cream dengan sisa waktu yang ada. Lalu mereka bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemen yang telah mereka berdua beli, ya walaupun Siwon lebih mendominasi. Kenapa bukan Siwon yang beli? Itu bukan karena Siwon pelit untuk membelikan sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Kibum namun karena Kibum tidak mau merepotkan Siwon sang namja chingunya. Percayalah, jika Kibum tidak melarang Siwon untuk membelikan sesuatu tanpa campur tangan Kibum, maka Siwon akan membelikan sesuatu sendiri tanpa campur tangan Kibum. Mereka berjalan kaki, menyusuri jalan ibukota yang sedikit mulai lengah, karena letak apartemen mereka tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Saling berpegang tangan, dan berjalan dengan pelan.

"Wonppa, aku kedinginan.." Kibum mendekatkan dirinya kepada Siwon, mencari kehangat dari tubuh namja chingunya.

"kamu pakai jaket Oppa ya.." Siwon melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh yeoja chingunya.

"apa masih dingin Chagy?" tanya Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kibum.

"sudah agak hangat Wonppa.." mendengar ucapan Kibum, Siwon tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah mereka hingga apartemen.

Apartemen.

Kibum Pov

Saat aku sedang menghidupkan radio di kamar, lagu yang terputar adalah lagu **I Choose To Love You by SISTAR Hyorin**, aku mendengar lagu tersebut saat tiba tiba namja chingu ku memegang tangan ku dengan erat, aku membalikkan tubuh ku dan menghadap Siwon, lalu Siwon memeluk ku dengan erat, aku merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat Siwon memeluk ku, aku pun memeluk tubuh namja chingu ku. Rasanya aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ku darinya. Lagu tersebut membuat keadaan menjadi semakin indah.

"Wonppa, aku suka harum badanmu dan kau membuat ku sangat nyaman Wonppa.." aku mencium pipi Siwon tanpa melepaskan pelukan kami.

"hhmm, kau tau Chagy.. apa pun akan aku lakukan untuk membuat mu nyaman dan bahagia.. dan harum tubuhmu juga sangat nikmat." Siwon mengecup leher Kibum berulang kali. Kibum tersenyum dan pipinya kembali memerah.

"Gomawo Wonppa and I choose to love you.." Kibum mempererat pelukan mereka.

"aku bersyukur telah menemukan mu Bummie.. ya, i choose to love you too, Bummie.."

Author Pov

Mereka berpelukan sambil menikmati kehangatan dan lagu yang berdentang cukup nyaman. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka tepat saat lagu yang terputar tersebut habis. Kibum mematikan kembali radio tersebut dan beranjak untuk tidur. Kibum melihat Siwon yang sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dan dengan tatapan dari Siwon seakan berkata baby-come-to-bed-now, seakan mengerti dari apa yang Kibum lihat, ia langsung beranjak untuk menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Siwon, Siwon mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh yeojachingunya dari belakang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka lalu memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

Siwon Pov

Aku terbangun saat aku mencium wangi yang sangat nikmat, ku buka mataku perlahan dan ku renggangkan otot otot lengan dan badan ku lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menyuci wajahku. Aku pergi ke arah dapur dan ku lihat yeojachingu-ku yang sedang membuat masakan yang terlihat sangat lezat. Aku mendekatkan diri ku dan kupeluk Kibum yang sedang memasak itu dari belakang, aku menghirup harum tubuh Kibum yang sangat nikmat dan mencium leher belakangnya.

"eh? Wonppa sudah bangun.." Kibum kaget saat aku memeluknya.

"yaa Bummie, wangi masakanmu sangat lezat, sampai membuatku terbangun.." jelas ku.

"Wonppa, menunggulah di meja makan.. sebentar lagi akan selesai.. cepat sanah sanah.." usir Kibum

"Yaa Chagiya! Tidak usah mengusir ku seperti itu.." Kibum terkekeh dan aku langsung menunggu di meja makan.

"baiklah Oppa, semua sudah siap, sekarang ayo kita makan.." Kibum membuat ku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"emm ya.. baiklah ayo makan" sahut ku dengan riang.

"aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakan dari mu Nyonya Choi Kibum" tambah ku.

"hey! Aku masih Kim Kibum tahu!" jawab Kibum dengan nada kesal dan mem-pout kan bibirnya yang sukses membuat ku hilang kendali saat mengambil sendok(?)

"YAA Wonppaa hati-hati!" Kibum membuat ku tersadar dengan nada suaranya yang tinggi(?) lalu melihat meja yang sudah basah kuyup(?) karena aku menjatuhkan gelas yang sudah terisi air di meja. Aku hanya nyengir dan mengelap tumpahan air tersebut. Lalu kami makan.

Author Pov

Mereka menikmati makanan yang telah di buat oleh Kibum dan lagu yang sedang terputar adalah **Our Love by Super Junior**. Kibum memang suka mendengar lagu dari radio, meskipun dia mempunyai mp3, tetapi dia lebih suka mendengarkan lagu dari radio dan sejak lagu itu terputar suasana menjadi sangat sepi sehingga hanya lagu tersebut yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Tanpa Kibum sadari, kini Siwon sedang melihat wajah Kibum dengan lekat, dipandanginya wajah tersebut. Saat Kibum melihat wajah Siwon, Siwon kembali manikmati makanan sambil melihat ke arah lain. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa ber-bingung-ria(?) dan kembali menikmati makanan.

"Kibummie.." melihat wajah Kibum sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Yaa Wonppa? Ada apa?" menjawab Siwon dan melihat Siwon.

"malam ini kita akan ke rumahku.. untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada Eomma dan Appa ku.. kau mau kan?" tanya Siwon dengan serius. Kibum terhening. Apa yang tadi di katakan Siwon padanya? Apa Kibum tidak salah dengar? Apa Siwon hanya bercanda? Atau hanya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta(?)

"Won.. Wonppa.. " Kibum terbata dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia jawab, Kibum hanya takut jika ia tidak di terima di keluarga Choi. Seakan mengetahui ketakutan Kibum, kini Siwon memegang tangan Kibum dengan lembut, memberi ketenangan lewat genggaman tangannya.

"Bummie.. jangan khawatir.. aku disini, bersamamu.. aku hanya ingin Eomma dan Appa tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita pilihan ku.."

"yaa, Oppa.. aku akan ikut.." Kibum memberi senyuman walau ia masih ragu dan ketakutan.

"tenanglah Chagiya.. semuanya akan baik baik saja malam ini.." memberi senyuman dan mencium punggung tangan Kibum dengan lembut.

To Be Continue

Annyonghaseyo.. :^)

Jonen _Mr. Choi _imnida. Oso oseyo. Mannaso bangabsemnida.  
fanfiction ini adalah debut saya sebagai _Author_. Maaf jika fanfict ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan.  
R&R?  
_detail about me? Just go to my profile.  
_**gamsahamnida.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Penolakan yang Menyakitkan

_Chapter 1 - __Day By Day Just Him and Me._

"_eh? Wonppa sudah bangun.." __**Kibum.**_

"_yaa Bummie, wangi masakanmu sangat lezat, sampai membuatku terbangun.." __**Siwon.**_

"_Wonppa, menunggulah di meja makan.. sebentar lagi akan selesai.. cepat sanah sanah.." __**Kibum.**_

"_Yaa Chagiya! Tidak usah mengusir ku seperti itu.." __**Siwon.**_

"_baiklah Oppa, semua sudah siap, sekarang ayo kita makan.." __**Kibum.**_

"_emm ya.. baiklah ayo makan" __**Siwon.**_

"_aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakan dari mu Nyonya Choi Kibum" __**Siwon.**_

"_hey! Aku masih Kim Kibum tahu!" __**Kibum.**_

"_YAA Wonppaa hati-hati!" __**Kibum.**_

..._now playing __**Our Love by Super Junior**__..._

"_Kibummie.." __**Siwon.**_

"_Yaa Wonppa? Ada apa?" __**Kibum.**_

"_malam ini kita akan ke rumahku.. untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada Eomma dan Appa ku.. kau mau kan?" __**Siwon.**_

"_Won.. Wonppa.. " __**Kibum.**_

"_Bummie.. jangan khawatir.. aku disini, bersamamu.. aku hanya ingin Eomma dan Appa tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita pilihan ku.." __**Siwon.**_

"_yaa, Oppa.. aku akan ikut.." __**Kibum.**_

"_tenanglah Chagiya.. semuanya akan baik baik saja malam ini.." __**Siwon.**_

Blue Tomorrow

Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum **(GenderSwitch)**

Hurt

T

**Ngebosenin, Absurd, Alur Kecepetan, OOC. '-'**

_Ketika kita setuju untuk tidak bertemu lagi.._

_Ketika kita hanya dapat membiarkan cinta kita berlalu sebelum fajar.._

_Chapter 2 – Penolakan yang Menyakitkan._

Di kediaman Mr. Choi

Siwon dan Kibum sedang berada di ruang tamu dan di situ terlihat Appa, Eomma Siwon yang duduk di sofa yang satu serta adiknya yang sangat cantik, Choi SooYoung yang duduk di sofa single(?), sementara Siwon dan Kibum duduk di sofa yang satu, dihadapan orang tuanya. Siwon mengenakan tuxedo warna putih yang membuat ketampanannya menjadi semakin terpancar dan Kibum mengenakan dress yang sangat indah, membuat kecantikannya terlihat semakin cantik. Meski terlihat anggun, tetap saja Kibum terlihat gugup namun karena genggaman tangannya dengan Siwon, rasa gugup itu terlihat semakin mengecil(?)

"ekhm! Jadi Siwonnie.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Appa Siwon memecah keheningan sambil melihat Siwon dan yeoja yang duduk di sebelah Siwon. Mendengar hal itu Siwon dan Kibum lalu berdiri dan menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya.

"umm.. Appa, Eomma, Sooyoung.. perkenalkan ini Kim Kibum, yeojachingu-ku.. dia adalah wanita pilihanku Appa, Eomma.." ucap Siwon pasti sambil tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

"annyeong haseyo Ahjumma, Ahjussi.. Kim Kibum imnida" sambil membungkukkan dirinya untuk memberi rasa hormat.

"ya, kembalilah duduk.." ujar Tuan Choi.

"Appa, Eomma.. aku akan segera menikahinya, aku meminta restu dari Eomma dan Appa" ujar Siwon to the point. Tuan & Nyonya Choi saling menatap lalu menjelaskan. SooYoung hanya menyaksikan dengan mata yang berbinar, ia sangat senang jika kakak kesayangannya akan segera menikah dengan wanita yang sangat cantik, namun ia harus pergi dari ruangan tersebut, karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Siwonnie, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat sayang? Mengapa terburu-buru? Bukan kah seharusnya kau mengurusi perusahaan keluarga kita sayang?" ujar Nyonya Choi lembut.

"Ya, lagi pula kau masih sangat muda, umur mu bahkan baru 23 tahun dan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan, Siwon! Lebih baik kau perdalam pengetahuan mu tentang perusahaan kita." timpal Tuan Choi dingin.

"tapi Appa, Eomma.. jika aku menikahinya, aku akan sangat bahagia dan aku juga akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku." Siwon berusaha memastikan kedua orang tuanya.

"tapi sayang, apa kau yakin dengan wanita pilihan mu itu? Eomma tidak mau kau memilih wanita yang salah Wonnie.." Nyonya Choi menjelaskan.

"dia adala-" ucapan Siwon terhenti.

"dia terlihat tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Choi, Siwonnie, dia tidak pantas untuk mu! ." Tuan Choi memotong ucapan Siwon. Kibum yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"dengarkan Appa mu Siwonnie.. ini demi kehormatan keluarga kita dan perusahaan kita, sayang.." ujar Nyonya Choi dengan lembut.

"kau tahukan bahwa kau itu adalah pewaris Hyundai Departement Store! Kerja mu bahkan belum bagus dan kau ingin segera menikah?! Kau bercanda Choi Siwon?! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Siwon?! " ucap Tuan Choi dengan nada membentak dan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Appa Eomma Dengarkan aku dulu!" Siwon mencoba menjelaskan dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan.

"sudahlah Wonppa, aku tidak mau mereka dan kau bertengkar hebat hanya karena aku, dengarkan mereka." Kibum berbisik saat Siwon ingin menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Hati Kibum sangat sakit, semua hal yang dia ragukan ternyata benar benar terjadi dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah namun ia tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"sebaiknya aku pulang Wonppa" Kibum berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada orang-orang diruangan itu lalu pergi keluar. Siwon hendak menahan Kibum namun berhasil di cegah oleh Tuan Choi, ayahnya sendiri.

"apa yang Eomma dan Appa lakukan! Kenapa tidak membiarkan ku menjelaskan sedikit pun!" Siwon mulai emosi dan segera mengejar Kibum.

"Siwonnie.." ucap Nyonya Choi dengan nada yang melemah, langkah Siwon terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Eommanya.

"eomma hanya mau yang terbaik bagi mu, Wonnie.. Eomma tidak mau kau mengambil jalan yang menurut mu itu bagus tetapi mencelakakan kita semua di masa mendatang" tambah Nyonya Choi.

"kau tahu Siwonnie, eomma mu sedang terkena penyakit jantung, apa kau tetap tidak akan menuruti permintaan kami berdua?" Tuan Choi menjelaskan dengan berbisik sangat pelan, namun terdengar menyakitkan.

"eomma minta pada mu Siwonnie, untuk tinggal disini, kau harus belajar mengenai perusahaan dengan Appa.. kau adalah pewaris perusahaan.. pahami itu Siwonnie" Nyonya Choi kembali menjelaskan.

Kibum berlari menjauhi kediaman Tuan Choi dengan air mata yang setia menghiasi kedua pipinya, dia pergi menuju apartemennya menggunakan taksi yang ia pesan, didalam taksi ia kembali mengingat perkataan kedua orang tua Siwon dan ia kembali menangis.

Setelah Kibum sampai di apartemen, Kibum melihat Siwon yang sedang tersenyum kearah Kibum dan menyapa Kibum dengan lembut, Kibum tersenyum melihat Siwon.

"Oppaa.." panggil Kibum dengan pelan, namun itu semua buyar dan Kibum kembali menangis saat ia tahu bahwa itu semua hanya sebuah halusinasi. Kibum melihat lagi keadaan ruangan tersebut, dan tiada seorang pun disana kecuali Kibum seorang diri. Kibum menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah dapur. Air mata masih setia untuk menghiasi pipi Kibum.

"Wonppa, hikss apa ini artinya.. hiks" tangis Kibum semakin manjadi jadi saat ia memikirnya hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"kenapa kau secepat itu mengatakan hubungan kita oppa! Hiks kau namja bodoh oppa! Hiks" eluh Kibum dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, ia sedang terduduk, menyenderkan kepalanya di meja makan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat takut menghadapi kenyataan dan ia semakin takut bahwa Siwon, namja yang paling ia sayangi akan segera pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan kepala yang berat dan pusing akibat menangis ia beranjak ke arah kamarnya dan juga kamar namja chingunya. Ia terduduk di sofa, berada di samping meja, tempat radio tersebut diletakkan, setelah memutar lagu dari radio, Kibum menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang telah memeluk lututnya. Ia berharap bahwa dengan mendengar lagu akan membuat rasa pahitnya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Namun sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain. Lagu yang terputar dari radio adalah lagu **Time Machine by Girls' Generation**. Kibum mengenali lagu tersebut.. lalu mendengarnya dan menghayatinya..

_Itsumo yori sukoshi hiroi heya tadahitori it's over, guess it's over..  
Futari de tsukuri ageta sutouri mo munashiku kon'nani kantan ni kuzure teshimau nante  
One mistake, got a one regret.. dare mo kanpeki janai" tte  
So iikikasete mite mo.. nani o shite mo kizu wa iyasenakute..  
Ima time machine ninorikonde.. anata ni ai ni iku..  
Koto ga dekitanara.. mo nani mo negawani.. hakanakute toi kioku ni naru mae ni.._

Air mata yang tidak sanggup dibendung oleh Kibum kini mulai berjatuhan..

"one mistake.. got a one regret.." gumam Kibum dengan pelan.

"Si hiks.. won.. hiks.. Oppaa.. hiks" Kibum kembali menangis. Apa ini adalah sebuah sinyal untuk Kibum bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Siwon dengan seutuhnya? Mengapa harus terjadi seperti ini? Kibum sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang bersedia untuk di perkenalkan ke keluarga Choi oleh Siwon, suatu kesalahan yang dapat merubah segalanya. Kibum mencoba untuk tegar dan tidak menangis, Kibum lalu bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya.

_Hey, lihatlah wajah cantik mu itu, mengapa kau menangis sedemikian hebat karena masalah itu Kibum? Apa yang akan bisa kau perbuat untuk bisa memilikinya? Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang dicuapkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, Kim Kibum?_ Entah mengapa hatinya berkata seperti itu. Memberikan sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras bagi Kibum.

Kedua mata Kibum sudah terlihat sayu dan bengkak akibat menangis, entahlah.. Kibum terlihat seakan akan seperti seorang anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun, yang akan dengan mudah menangis walau dengan hanya diganggu sedikit.

"kau harus kuat Kibummie, jika ini memang takdir mu untuk tidak bisa bersatu dengannya, mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melupakan namja itu dari sekarang?" ucap Kibum dengan pelan menyemangati diri sendiri. Kibum pergi kekamar dan bergegas untuk tidur setelah ia selesai mencuci wajahnya. Kibum mengambil bantal yang biasanya dikenakan oleh Siwon, memeluk bantal tersebut dan menghirup wangi badan Siwon yang tersisa di bantal tersebut, Kibum tersenyum.

"oppa.." gumam Kibum dengan pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertidur.

Kediaman keluarga Choi

Siwon beranjak dengan terpaksa menuju kamarnya, kamar yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati karena ia sudah tinggal bersama dengan Kibum. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Siwon lalu termenung dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialami oleh dirinya.

"_Siwonnie, kau harus melupakan yeoja tersebut.. kau harus memfokuskan diri mu untuk belajar mengenai perusahaan, kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lain yang memiliki kelas atas, seperti keluarga kita, bukan yeoja seperti itu"_ perkataan Tuan Choi dan Nyonya Choi terus terpikir oleh pemuda tersebut secara bersamaan. Apa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka hanya karena materi? Apa yang kurang dari Kibummie? Mengapa harus Appa dan Eomma lakukan ini pada ku?! Berbagai macam pertanyaan pun timbul didalam pikiran Siwon. Ia tidak bisa melepas wanita tersebut hanya karena alasan yang egois.

"Kibummie.." ucap Siwon pelan. Siwon mengetahui bahwa hati Kibum pasti sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Eomma dan Appanya, karena Siwon pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kibummie.. mianhaeyo.." ucap Siwon lagi. Siwon merasa kesal, sedih, marah, kecewa.. semua bercampur menjadi satu hingga Siwon tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Semua hal itu sangat menggangu Siwon. Lalu Siwon berdiri dan dengan cepat memukul tembok kamar.

_BANGG!_

Siwon tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang sudah meluap luap.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!" teriak Siwon sekuat tenaga untuk meluapkan emosinya. Siwon menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok yang ia pukul tadi dan secara perlahan ia terduduk, meluruskan kedua kakinya, ia menangis karena hubungannya yang tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya terasa lebam dan perih karena ia memukul tembok dengan sangat keras. Kenapa ia hanya bisa menangis jika tidak direstui? Hey! Ayolah Choi Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan? Mungkin kau harus membuktikan bahwa hanya Kibumlah satu satunya yeoja yang kau cintai. Perbuat berbagai macam cara agar kau di restui Choi Siwon! Kalimat tersebut lalu terpikir di pikirannya. Ya, dia akan melakukan hal itu jika saja Eommanya tidak terkena penyakit jantung, dan Appanya tidak mengancamnya tentang hal hal yang buruk yang akan menimpa Kibumnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Eommanya menderita, dan ia juga tidak akan sanggup jika melihat Kibumnya tersiksa oleh perbuatan Appanya sendiri. Siwon tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

_Oppa jangan melihat ku seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!_

_Ini untuk ku oppa? Waahh terimakasih Oppa, kau baik sekali *chu~_

_Oppa maukah kau menemani aku untuk sebentar saja? Aku ketakutan.._

_Oppa berjanjilah pada ku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama.. love and star always.._

Siwon membuka kedua matanya dengan berat saat Siwon memimpikan semua hal yang Siwon lakukan dengan Kibum..

"love and star always Bummie.." ucap Siwon dan ia kembali terisak.

Di pagi hari ini, Siwon tidak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun, bahkan bekerja. Hidupnya mendadak terasa hampa dan kosong seakan tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, Siwon beranjak untuk mengambil bangku dan meletakkannya didepan jendela lalu duduk dengan kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Siwon melihat suasana luar dengan tatapan hampa dan kosong. _Aku belum siap jika harus melupakan Kibum ku.. aku mencintainya.. mengapa harus terjadi seperti ini.. Kibum adalah orang tepat bagiku.. aku mencintainya.. sangat!_ Berbagai kalimat terpikir dalam pikiran Siwon. Siwon memulai aktifitas dengan tidak bersemangat, tidak niat untuk pergi kerja untuk mempelajari pekerjaan perusahaannya. Siwon masih termenung, perasaannya belum membaik sama sekali.

Apartemen.

Kibum terbangun dan melihat kearah samping tempat tidur yang ternyata kosong, ia terdiam, kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terlah berlalu..

"dulu saat aku terbangun.. kau masih tertidur.. memeluk ku dengan lembut, saat aku beranjak.. kulihat dirimu yang sudah terbangun sambil memberikan senyum mu.. lalu kau mencium ku dengan lembut.." ucap Kibum, mengeluarkan semua kata kata yang tercantum di pikirannya.

"aku masih mengingat kejadian itu.." tambahnya dengan nada yang pelan.

"love and star always oppa.. " dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Dengan perlahan di pagi hari yang sunyi itu ia beranjak menuju radio dan menyetelnya, lalu ia duduk di sofa dan mendengarkan lagu yang terputar, _**Everything Has Changed (featuring Ed Sheeran) by Taylor Swift**_. Kibum mengeluarkan kesedihannya dengan menyanyikan lagu itu dan kenangan-kenangan indah yang dia lewati dengan Siwon kembali terbayang tanpa sadar ia kembali menangis..

_.. and all my walls stood tall painted blue  
and i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you..  
and all i feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind, making up for the lost time, taking flight, making me feel like.. _

"oppa... Siwon oppa..." ucapnya sambil menangis.. kenangan itu terus teringat.. menyakitkan sekali..

_Cause all i know is we said Hello and your eyes look like coming home..  
all i know is a simple name.. everything has changed..  
all i know is you held the door..  
you'll be mine and i'll be yours..  
all i know since yesterday is everthing has changed..  
come back and tell me why..  
i'm feeling like i've missed you all this time..  
and meet me there tonight  
and let me know that it's not all in my mind.._

Kibum.. dia kembali menangis.. mengeluarkan kesedihan yang dialaimnya.. semua telah berubah dan itu menyakitkan.. mengapa harus Kibum dan Siwon yang mengalami hal menyakitkan ini? apa yang salah dengan mereka? Tetapi dengan lagu-lagu seperti ini.. Kibum merasa bahwa lagu ini membuat Kibum menjadi semakin mudah mengeluarkan kesedihannya.

"namun aku tidak mau bersedih terus, jika ini adalah takdir kita. Maka aku akan mencoba untuk melepas mu dengan perlahan.. " ucapnya lagi yang langsung terisak. Lagi lagi Kibum menangis.. mengingat semua kejadian indah itu, dan merindukan sifat Siwon yang lembut itu. Kibum beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah ia menangis dengan cukup lama, Kibum telah bertekad dan berjuang untuk tetap menjalani kehidupannya tanpa Siwon.

Kibum mengemasi pakaian-pakaian dan barang barangnya ke dalam koper dan kembali kerumah orang tuanya. Kibum terlihat seakan Kibum menerima semua takdir pahit yang menerpa hidupnya. Kedua orang tua Kibum menyambut Kibum dengan baik dan membuat Kibum merasa nyaman, membiarkan Kibum untuk merasa lebih baik terlebih dahulu, karena kedua orang tua Kibum dapat mengetahui bahwa Kibum sedang dapat masalah, dapat terlihat dari wajahnya yang sayu itu. Setelah kedua orang tua Kibum merasa bahwa Kibum mulai membaik, mereka mulai menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada saat malam hari ini. saat makan malam.

"Bummie.." ucap Nyonya Kim memulai untuk menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kibum.

"ya Eomma?" jawab Kibum dengan lembut sambil tetap melahap makan malamnya.

"Eomma tahu sedang terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu.. kalau boleh Eomma dan Appa tahu.. sebenernya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Bummie?" ucap Nyonya Kim dengan lembut pada putri satu-satunya ini.

"umm... itu.. keluarga Choi tidak menerima ku saat Siwon memperkenalkan aku ke keluarganya. Bukan waktu yang tepat Eomma" jawab Kibum dengan tegar, dan sudah mulai menerima kenyataan.

"benarkah itu?" ucap Tuan Kim.

"ya, apa benar? Mengapa bisa seperti itu?" tambah Nyonya Kim.

"entahlah Eomma, mungkin waktu tidak tepat" jawab Kibum dengan bingung(?)

"pantas saja wajah mu terlihat kusut saat datang kemari.." ucap Tuan Kim dengan cuek.

"arraseo Bummie, yaudah kamu disini saja, membantu Eomma mengontrol restoran keluarga kita. Mau ya?" ucap Nyonya Kim berusaha untuk membuat Kibum sibuk agar bisa dengan mudah melupakan namja chingunya.

"nee Eomma.. Bummie mau.." ucap Kibum dengan lembut. Keluarga Kim menyelesaikan makan malam mereka lalu kembali ke kamar meraka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang tidak menerima takdirnya yang pahit ini. Seharian penuh Siwon berada di kamarnya, tidak keluar kamar meski hanya untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kosong itu.

To Be Continue

_This is the second chapters! Thank you for reading my fanfiction & sorry for the typo(s).  
R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mom, You've Been Here For Me

_Chapter 2 – __Penolakan yang Menyakitkan._

"_ekhm! Jadi Siwonnie.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" __**Tuan Choi.**_

"_umm.. Appa, Eomma, Sooyoung.. perkenalkan ini Kim Kibum, yeojachingu-ku.. dia adalah wanita pilihanku Appa, Eomma.." __**Siwon.**_

"_annyeong haseyo Ahjumma, Ahjussi.. Kim Kibum imnida" __**Kibum.**_

"_ya, kembalilah duduk.." __**Tuan Choi.**_

"_Appa, Eomma.. aku akan segera menikahinya, aku meminta restu dari Eomma dan Appa" __**Siwon.**_

"_Siwonnie, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat sayang? Mengapa terburu-buru? Bukan kah seharusnya kau mengurusi perusahaan keluarga kita sayang?" __**Tuan Choi.**_

"_Ya, lagi pula kau masih sangat muda, umur mu bahkan baru 23 tahun dan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan, Siwon! Lebih baik kau perdalam pengetahuan mu tentang perusahaan kita." __**Nyonya Choi.**_

"_tapi Appa, Eomma.. jika aku menikahinya, aku akan sangat bahagia dan aku juga akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku." __**Siwon.**_

"_tapi sayang, apa kau yakin dengan wanita pilihan mu itu? Eomma tidak mau kau memilih wanita yang salah Wonnie.." __**Nyonya Choi.**_

"_dia adala-" __**Siwon.**_

"_dia terlihat tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Choi, Siwonnie, dia tidak pantas untuk mu! ." __**Tuan Choi.**_

"_dengarkan Appa mu Siwonnie.. ini demi kehormatan keluarga kita dan perusahaan kita, sayang.." __**Nyonya Choi.**_

"_kau tahukan bahwa kau itu adalah pewaris Hyundai Departement Store! Kerja mu bahkan belum bagus dan kau ingin segera menikah?! Kau bercanda Choi Siwon?! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Siwon?! " __**Tuan Choi.**_

"_Appa Eomma Dengarkan aku dulu!" __**Siwon.**_

"_sudahlah Wonppa, aku tidak mau mereka dan kau bertengkar hebat hanya karena aku, dengarkan mereka." __**Kibum.**_

"_sebaiknya aku pulang Wonppa" __**Kibum. **_

"_apa yang Eomma dan Appa lakukan! Kenapa tidak membiarkan ku menjelaskan sedikit pun!" __**Siwon.**_

"_Siwonnie.." __**Nyonya Choi.**_

"_eomma hanya mau yang terbaik bagi mu, Wonnie.. Eomma tidak mau kau mengambil jalan yang menurut mu itu bagus tetapi mencelakakan kita semua di masa mendatang" __**Nyonya Choi.**_

Blue Tomorrow

Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum **(GenderSwitch)**

Hurt

T

**Ngebosenin, Absurd, Alur Kecepetan, OOC. '-'**

_Ketika kita setuju untuk tidak bertemu lagi.._

_Ketika kita hanya dapat membiarkan cinta kita berlalu sebelum fajar.._

_Chapter 3 – Mom, You've Been Here For Me._

Malam hari di rumah Tuan Choi.  
_Tok Tok Tok_

"Siwonnie.. kau di dalam sayang?" tanya seorang wanita dengan lembut. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Nyonya Choi membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu secara perlahan, melihat seorang namja yang terduduk di depan jendela dengan wajah yang memucat, tidak bergeming saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Nyonya Choi melihat makanan pagi dan siang yang belum dimakan oleh namja bermarga Choi itu. Nyonya Choi lalu menghampiri Siwon dengan rasa yang cemas serta sedih.

"Siwonnie.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?" tanya Nyonya Choi kepada Siwon yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapati satu kata pun dari namja itu.

"Siwonnie..." Nyonya Choi lalu memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan erat dan membelai lembut punggung namja muda tersebut.

"Siwonnie.. Eomma dan Appa meminta maaf pada mu karena telah menghancurkan hati mu.." ucapnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Siwonnie.. Eomma tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan sayang.. Eomma mohon pada mu.. bukalah hatimu.. kembalilah seperti dulu tanpa yeoja tersebut.. " ucapnya Nyonya Choi lagi..

"Eomma..." Siwon berkata dengan nada yang seakan ingin menangis.

"Eomma.. mengapa aku harus melupakan Bummie?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan memeluk tubuh Nyonya Choi dengan erat.

"Wonnie sayang Bummie Eomma.. mengapa Eomma dan Appa melakukan ini pada ku?" ucap Siwon lalu menangis.

"ssttt Siwonnie sayang... waktu mu belum tepat sayang.. sudahlah.. Eomma mengerti namun kau sudah salah jika harus menikahinya sekarang.. Eomma mohon kau melupakan dia sayang.." ujar Nyonya Choi sambil menepuk punggung putra kesayangannya dengan lembut.

"kau ingat 1 hal Siwonnie.." ucap Nyoya Choi yang melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah putranya dengan lembut sambil memegang bahu putranya dengan kedua tangannya.

"terkadang.. ada salah satu keinginan kita yang memang tidak harus terpenuhi karena keinginan itu belum waktu yang tepat jika diingikan sekarang.. semua masnusia pernah mengalami itu termasuk Eomma dan Appa, itu semua sudah tertulis sayang.. kau tidak bisa menentang keputusan itu atau kau yang akan terkena akibatnya.." jelas Nyonya Choi dengan lembut.

"kau harus mengerti sayang.. buka hati mu untuk bisa menjalani itu semua.. Eomma tahu kau pasti bisa sayang.." tambah Nyonya Choi sambil menghapus kedua air mata putranya tersebut dan mencium kening putranya dengan kasih sayang yang lembut sekali.

"sekarang kau cuci wajah mu" ujar Nyonya Choi. _Ya.. perkataan Eomma benar.. semua ini sudah tertulis dan aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini.. aku hanya harus menjalankannya dengan hati yang terbuka.. kalau ini memang takdir kita Bummie.. aku ingin pergi bersama mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.._ ucap Siwon dalam hati, lalu beranjak untuk segera mencuci wajahnya dan menemui sang Eommanya yang masih menunggu di kamarnya.

"Siwonnie.. kamu makan ya.. kamu dari pagi belum makan.. ayo Chagy.." ucap Nyonya Choi.

"nee Eomma.." Siwon berjalan bersama Eommanya menuju ruang makan. Diruang makan sudah ada Tuan Choi dan adik Siwon, Sooyoung. Mereka berdua menuggu Siwon dan Nyonya Choi untuk makan malam bersama. Siwon duduk bersama Nyonya Choi dan Sooyoung bersama Tuan Choi.

"sayang, kau mau nambah nasi mu? Atau sayur dan lauk mu? Eomma tahu kau pasti sangat lapar.. kau harus nambah ya.." ucap Nyonya Choi memecah keheningan.

"nee Eomma, aku mau.." jawab Siwon. Lalu keluarga Choi menikmati makan malam mereka dengan khidmat(?) dan damai(?)

"Siwonnie, besok kau harus bekerja.. mempelajari pekerjaan mu.. arra?" ucap Tuan Choi kepada Siwon.

"nee Appa, arraseo.." jawab Siwon dengan singkat. Makan malam berakhir dan mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Siwon dan Kibum dapat tidur dengan tenang dan dapat beraktifitas dengan baik . Baik Kibum dan Siwon, mereka sudah merasa lebih baik karena peran Eomma baik dari keluarga Kim atau pun keluarga Choi sama-sama memperhatikan kondisi anak mereka, memberi kasih sayang dan memperhatikan mereka agar mereka dapat dengan mudah melupakan kejadian pahit yang mereka alami. Terbukti saat mereka menjalani harinya dengan raut wajah yang tersenyum dan giat. Sudah seminggu mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan kondisi yang lebih baik, seakan-akan kejadian pahit itu tidak pernah terjadi dan mereka sudah mulai melupakan orang yang dulu adalah orang yang sangat spesial dan istimewa di hati mereka, orang yang sangat mereka sayang perlahan memudar karena kesibukkan yang sengaja di berikan keluarga mereka agar tidak ada waktu untuk terdiam diri.

Keluarga Kim pada saat makan malam.  
Kibum memakan masakan Eommanya dengan giat(?) seperti orang yang telah berpuasa selama sebulan penuh.

"aigoo Kibummie.. perlahan-lahan makannya.. makanan ini tidak akan lari kemana pun kok" celetuk Tuan Kim saat melihat Putrinya saat makan sambil bergeleng ria(?)

"hahaha Bummie.. kau makan seperti bebek saja.. lihat.. kau makan berantakkan Bummie.. hahha" ucap Nyonya Kim saat melihat putrinya yang sedang makan seperti sedang ikut lomba makan kerupuk(?) Tuan dan Nyonya Kim lalu tertawa dengan sikap Putrinya ini.

"Yaa.. Appaaa.. Eommaaa mengapa tertawaa.. aku sedang kelaparan.. aku ingin memakan masakan Eomma yang lezaattt inniii.." jawab Kibum membela diri lalu melahap makanannya lagi.

"Bummie, pelan-pelan saja makannya.. arraseo?" ucap Nyonya Kim.

"ya.. nanti kau bisa tersedak jika makan seperti itu.." tambah Tuam Kim. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Keluarga Kim kembali menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Bummie, besok pagi kau rapihkan barang-barang mu ya.." ujar Tuan Kim.

"mm memang ada apa Appa?" tanya Kibum.

"besok kita akan pindah ke Busan City.. kita akan mengontrol restoran kita disana Bummie" Nyonya Kim menjelaskan.

"ahh nee.. arraseo Appa, Eomma.. tapi.. apa aku.." ucap Kibum terhenti. Tuan Kim melihat wajah putrinya karena omongannya terhenti.

"ada apa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kim lembut.

"apa.. aku bisa bertemu dengan Siwon oppa untuk perpisahan?" tanya Kibum dengan pelan.

"ya tentu saja.." jawab Tuan Kim.

"boleh saja Bummie.. kau boleh mengucapkan salam padanya.." tambah Nyonya Kim.

"ahh terimakasih Appa.. Eomma.. " jawab Kibum lalu keluarga Kim kembali menghabiskan makan malam mereka dan beranjak untuk beristarahat dikamar masing-masing.

Dikeluarga Choi saat malam hari.

"Siwonnie.." ucap Nyonya Choi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dengan pelan.

"yaa Eommaa" jawab Siwon lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Eommanya untuk masuk.

"ada apa Eomma" tanya Siwon sambil duduk di sofa dan melihat Eommanya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Eomma ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke kamu Siwonnie bahwa beberapa hari lagi kita akan pergi ke Jepang" ucap Nyonya Choi langsung ke inti.

"whoaa untuk apa? Apa kita akan liburan?" tanya Siwon.

"bukan Siwonnie, kita akan mengurusi perusahaan kita disana.." jelas nyonya Choi lagi.

"kamu siap-siap ya sayang.." tambah Nyonya Choi.

"ya Eomma.. arraseo.. eh tapi.. apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Kibum? Memberitahu Kibum tentang kepindahan ku ke Jepang.." tanya Siwon lagi.

"ya.. kau boleh Siwonnie.. " jawab Nyonya Choi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"gomawo Eomma.." jawab Siwon.

"ya sudah.. Eomma hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu.. sekarang kamu istirahat ya.." ujar Nyonya Choi lalu beranjak keluar setelah mencium kening putranya itu.

"nee Eomma.. selamat malam.." jawab Siwon dan segera beranjak untuk tidur.

Sudah sangat lama sekali Siwon dan Kibum tidak bertemu sejak hari itu, hari dimana membuat sepasang kekasih ini dengan terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Siwon masih menyayangi Kibum.. masih berharap agar bisa bersatu dengan Kibum. Sementara Kibum, yeoja itu juga masih sayang dengan Siwon. Namun mereka berdua tidak bisa untuk tidak menerima kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyiksa dan membuat mereka menderita.

Mereka bersikap untuk menerima hal ini, menunggu untuk waktu yang tepat, untuk saling memiliki, menyatukan kembali cinta mereka yang perlahan mulai hilang. Mereka berdua akan tetap menunggu, hingga waktu yang tepat. Baik Kibum ataupun Siwon, mereka berdua tidak mau menjadi seorang anak yang egois. Apakah mereka akan kembali bersatu? Apakah waktu akan mendukung cinta mereka berdua?

To Be Continue

_Thank you for reading my fanfiction & sorry for the typo(s).  
R&R?_


End file.
